Family Values
by ChocolateDoomBunny
Summary: Pizzeria Simulator/ FNaF 3 crossover. Mike just wanted some extra cash, damn it, it said nowhere in the contract about murder robots. And along with strange nightmares, killer animatronics and overdue rent, it seems Mike has bitten off more than he can chew. And why does the creepy bunny think they're related?
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I don't own FNaF**

* * *

From the outside the building didn't really look like much. It was an old, one story thing, made entirely out of red brick that looked like it had seen better days. An old, faded sign was hanging on its hinges above the doors, faint traces of red and blue running through the rotten wood.  
Mike stared at it for a moment, once again wishing he'd never signed up to that Fazbear advert. Putting all his eggs in one basket indeed, right now he was looking at them all cracked and broken on the pavement. Sure, it may have electricity, and they could give him as many tables as they wanted, but that didn't stop the building from being an absolute wreck.

Completely misleading, he'd be putting a complaint in for sure.

What's a dump like this doing in a theme park anyway? Mike thought to himself. Surely the park owner knew what a hazard this thing was. And now they wanted him to, what, fix it for them? This had to be a scam. Jostling the stack of papers the representative had given him the day before, none of them with a phone number on, the cowards, Mike reached for the set of keys in his back pocket. They were new at least, to match the shiny new locks on the front doors.  
The door slid open with a squeak.

"Ah, Mike, wait up!" Mike turned. A man, looking only slightly older than him, was rushing to catch up. His suit jacket was unbuttoned, blonde hair flopping over his forehead as he jogged. Mike let out a sigh of relief at the sight of his rep.

"Oh, hello Scott," Mike said as Scott stopped beside him, panting slightly.

Scott smiled, a brief flash of teeth. "Sorry, I'm late, traffics a nightmare, hah."

"Honestly I didn't even know you were coming," Mike said. "I thought you were gonna leave me to the wolves or something."

Scott laughed at that. "Nah, if I did that the boss would have my head." He waved his hand at the building. "So, what do you think?"

"Well, it's.. a bit of a dump, isn't it?"

"It's a horror attraction Mike, of course it looks a mess." Scott gave him an exasperated look. "It's up to code, don't you worry about that. Health and safety is our, ah, main priority here at Fazbear Entertainment!"

Mike snorted under his breath. It was common knowledge by now that Fazbear and safety were two words that didn't go together well.  
"Horror attraction? I thought this was meant to be a pizzeria."

"Yeah, um, well." Scott started. "I thought you got the memo, um, the owner of the park was pretty insistent about it, you know? And the boss, well, he couldn't exactly say no, lack of funds and all... A-anyway!" He rustled about in his inside pocket, pulling out a slightly less thick clump of paper than the one Mike was holding. "This is the updated contract, um, if you could sign it now, that would be great."

"I've kind of got my arms full here, Scott," Mike said, nodding down to his armful of papers. "Let me go put them down first, then I'll take a look."

So, a haunted house, huh. It did sound better than a pizza place, if only slightly. Walking in, Mike placed his stack on the reception desk. From here, he could see further into the building, down a long hallway that led to what Mike assumed would be the main room. The plaster on the walls was painted an off-white, with cracks and marks dispersed throughout it. It was moldy, grimy, and actually kind of disgusting. The floor wasn't that much better either, the checkered tiles broken in various places.

Scott stepped inside after him. "Believe it or not this is an entirely new build. The builders did a really good, um, job of it, I think. Meant to look like the original restaurant for that authentic, child murder feel, heh."

"Wasn't that alleged child murder? They didn't exactly prove anything."

Scott nodded. "And they won't." He said quickly. "Ah, that is, never mind. Here, you still got the blueprints? I'll show you around."

"We found some old recordings, on cassette believe it or not, explaining the springlock suits," Scott explained as they started to walk. "Creepy stuff, um, we had to re-record most of it for, ah, legal reasons, apparently the original guy threatened to sue. But that just means you won't have to rewind the cassettes each time, so it's kind of a win-win, really."

Mike hummed. He followed Scott into the first room just off the corridor. The long window ran along one wall, showing the main hallway. A desk was sat at the front of the room, just under the window, with two monitors sat on top. "This is the security office, this monitor shows all the other rooms, and you've got a good view of the main entrance. The other is just maintenance, nothing fancy. Um, now, we haven't hired anyone for the night shift just yet, so that'll be up to you for the first, I'd say week, maybe? No longer though, hopefully."

"So, what, I get no sleep then? Here during the day and night? That doesn't seem exactly safe for me." Mike knew there had to be a catch.

"No, no. Your day shift would finish at five, and the night shift doesn't start till twelve, so that's seven hours, I think? Yeah, seven hours free time."

"And then it's straight back here." Mike sighed, rubbing his hand over the old leather chair at the desk. Hopefully it was comfortable.

"Like I said, not for long," Scott said. "Now, down here is the main room, it's got a couple old animatronics parts the techs managed to dig up from some old builds, um, heads and stuff. They kind of freak me out, but that means they work, I guess."

The main room looked to be an average kids restaurant, if a bit more run down looking. Tables lined the floor space, leading up to a large, empty stage. Various heads and endoskeletons filled the gaps between walls and tables, posed as if to grab something. It was dark, too, the only source of light coming from the stage lights, the bulbs flickering every so often. Beside Mike, Scott gave a shudder and flicked a switch in the hallway, and suddenly the room was bathed in white light. "So, main room. Its got a bunch of hidden lights in the ceiling, so if someone's injured or wants out or something we can find 'em quick. The stage, as you can see, is empty at the moment, but hopefully we'll fill it at some point, um, maybe even today, who knows?"

Scott stopped at the entrance as Mike walked further into the room. "Our biggest find wasn't actually that long ago, yesterday I think. A fully suited animatronic. I think it's meant to be Bonnie, but anyway. Um, we found it inside a boarded-up room in one of the original locations. No idea why it was sealed off, but it's in alright condition for something so old. Anyway, we were waiting on you for approval, get it up on stage."

Mike thought for a moment, running his fingertips over the grained wood of one of the tables. "I suppose I'd have to see it first, make sure it's in working order. You've looked at it too, right? It's not a fire hazard or anything?"

Scott nodded. "Defiantly not a fire hazard. I haven't seen it yet, but the, ah, techs who found it said it's in working order and everything, just needs a bit if a wash."

"Alright then, let's go see it."

Mike followed Scott back out into the hallway and down a flight of stairs. At the bottom were two large red doors, both with signs on that read 'Caution- Staff Only'. Inside the lights were off, but Mike could just about make out a slumped figure in the corner of the room. Scott flicked on the lights.

The Bonnie costume had to be old, Mike thought to himself, it's yellow fur nearly green with mold. It was damaged too, holes scattered throughout the suit and most of its right ear was missing, wires sticking out through most of the cracks. It still had most of its fur, however its legs were entirely stripped of it from the mid-shin down, fully exposing endoskeleton metal and wiring.

"We were hoping to have it on stage, play the tapes in that room," Scott suggested, waving at the rabbit costume. "It's a springlock suit, so it works out."  
"Hmm." Mike took in the rabbit. "I think that would work. It's defiantly freaky enough."

Scott snorted. "That it is." Something bleeped then, and Scott grimaced. Pulling out his phone, he sighed. "Look Mike, sorry about this, but I've gotta run. Another location just caught on fire and... anyway, you can sort stuff out here, can't you? Just get me them papers by the end of the week."

"Sure thing, I'll probably see you later then."

"Yeah, alright. See you."

Scott left quickly after that, and Mike was soon alone again. Sighing, he turned back to the Bonnie suit. "Right then, what to do with you."

* * *

 **AN: I have been dragged into FNaF hell.**

 **This is basically Pizzaria simulator, just in the fnaf 3 location, but this time with added family drama, yay!**

 **Don' forget to comment, follow and favourate!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I don't own FNaF**

* * *

Of course, the rabbit didn't respond. Mike wondered for a moment what he had been expecting. It wasn't as if the thing could _talk_. Mike shook his head and let his gaze drift from it, taking in the rest of the small room. The walls to the back and left of the room were filled with standing metal shelving, each stacked full of boxes. Each one was labeled and neatly put away, filled with all the spare parts he could ever need. The suit was too the right, surrounded by cleaning equipment.

Where had they found all this? Mike wondered. To fill nearly an entire room with such an enormous amount of junk took a special type of dedication Mike simply couldn't understand. Though, he supposed, parts would eventually come in handy.

Stepping into the room, he made his way over to the first set of shelves. Many of the boxes were full, with extra springs, teeth, and joints making up the majority. Mike sighed, running a hand through his hair. Thank God he hadn't been the one to sort all this shit. That's when another box caught his eye.

It was sat on the top shelf, _Misc_ written neatly on the front in handwriting Mike didn't recognise from the other boxes. Reaching up on his tiptoes he pulled it down, placing it on the floor. He knelt and opened it. Inside, a layer of crinkled papers covered the top, each one covered in crayon drawings of brightly coloured animals. Mike scooped a few up, looking through them. Many were innocent enough, _'My day at Freddy's'_ written happily at the very top of the papers with the child's apparent favourite animatronic taking up the rest of the space. They were cute, colourful, and in the right setting incredibly spooky. The last one, however, was the real gem. The drawing showed a large yellow rabbit with a big, purple bowtie wrapped around its neck. Whys it looking at me? Was scrawled at its feet in red crayon.

Now, that was creepy. More like this, please. Mike set it aside, smoothing out the crinkles before he turned back to the box.

The rest of the box was filled with toys, plastic versions of Bonnie, Chica, Freddy and Foxy, the odd stuffed animal, a wooden puppet or two. Mike dug deep and his fingers scraped against something that was decidedly more metal. Wrapping a hand around the object, he pulled it from the box. It was a Freddy doll, but not one Mike had ever seen before, with a white and pink body with red cheeks. It was adorable, and Mike was immediately in love.

"Well, hello there little guy," Mike mumbled. The toy lay floppy in his hand, arms and legs swaying over its edges. It was small, cute, and certainly didn't belong in a box in a haunted house. Mike thought back to his bare desk in the security room and made up his mind. "Looks like you're coming with me, pal."

He really had to stop talking to inanimate objects.

Mike repacked the box, straining to put it back on the shelf. Picking up his papers and Little Freddy he turned, about to leave. The springlock suit was still hunched on the floor, but something about the pile of scrap made Mike pause. The thing was looking at him. Its large head, held up by the mess of wires and metal it called a neck, had twisted slightly to the side, looking up at him through blank grey eyes. Mike took a step back, the cool metal of the shelving behind him digging into his back. Why had it moved? Had it fallen while Mike hadn't been looking?

Or, maybe-

No, it must have. Things like this didn't just move on their own, that would be ridiculous.

Why was he always so jumpy? Shouldn't he have gotten past this by now? It had been over a year, after all. Little Freddy grinned up at Mike from his palm, blue eyes blank. It was strangely calming, and Mike huffed out a laugh. He was so stupid sometimes.

Centring himself, Mike took a breath. He was going to look up, and the rabbit won't have moved. It was all in his head. Mike looked up.

The animatronic was still slumped, and Mike thanked his lucky stars for small mercies. However, its head was no longer bent towards its chest. Instead it was raised, high enough for Mike to see down into the suit if he wanted to. Mike didn't want to.

Ok, so. It moved. Not in his head then. Or, maybe. Terror hit Mike hard; hard enough to send him back into the metal shelves again. Gathering himself as best he could, Mike edged around the suit, not once turning his back to the rabbit. The body stayed in its corner, its eyes following him even though the rest of it didn't as much as twitch.

Mike slammed the doors behind him, in his haste dropping Freddy and the drawings. He pressed himself up against the doors, breathing hard. Yeah, no need to panic. It was a springlock suit, right? Probably just the springs loosening or something. Mike was worrying over nothing. Yep.

Mike fiddled with his ring of keys, fingers numb. All he had to do was lock the door and pretend it never happened. Right.

After a few moments of unsuccessful scrabbling, the clicking of the lock was music to Mike's ears. He sighed in relief and, pulling himself from the door, he bent down to gather his scattered items.

What. The. Actual. _Fuck?_

Had that actually happened? Mike's heart was still pounding in his chest as he made his way back down to the security room.

Suddenly, working in a haunted house didn't seem as fun anymore.

Once back in the security room Mike collapsed into his chair. Letting out a rough sigh, he set down the drawings and Little Freddy, sitting him on top of the papers so they wouldn't fly away. He leaned back into the back of the chair, the old leather squeaking under his weight.

Morbid curiosity made Mike flick on the monitor, moving between cameras until he found the right one. The storage room was lit and bright inside, Mike having left the light on in his worry. The animatronic was still sat in its corner, head bent low as if it had never moved. Well then, that was reassuring.

Not for the first time, Mike wondered if he really should have quit therapy so soon.

Therapy though... was kind of shit. For Mike, anyway. He had _amnesia_ , not depression. It wasn't really the same.

How it had happened he still hadn't really pieced together. He'd woken up in a hospital one morning, drugged so high on morphine he didn't know his foot from his head, with no memory of how he'd gotten there. The doctor had turned up around half an hour after he had woken up, explaining that he'd been found in a back alley with half his intestines missing, along with damage to most of his internal organs. A mugging gone wrong they'd said. It was a wonder he had even survived.

And Mike couldn't remember any of it. Or, in fact, anything around a year before it either. Not that he particularly wanted to remember being stabbed in the gut, but still. Remembering where he lived would have been cool.

Apparently, comas did that to people.

Mike's eyes drifted back down to Little Freddy and the papers below him, the bright yellow of the crayon drawing his gaze.

Hold on a moment. Mike squinted at the picture, then back up to the suit, taking in its battered, grainy appearance. It looked an awful lot like the yellow rabbit in the drawing...

Mike reeled back, shaking his head almost violently. No, he wasn't going down that rabbit hole. Heh, rabbit...

Well, wasn't this turning out to be one of those nights? And Mike thought his nightmares were bad.

With one last distrustful look at the _possibly-probably-not-alive_ bunny suit, Mike changed the camera. He flicked through them quickly, laziness and residual fear making it so he didn't want to leave the room before it was time to leave. He needed to learn the building's layout anyway if he was going to spend most of his time in this place, and by camera seemed quicker than walking.

In total there were fifteen cameras spanning the length of the entire building, with one in every room except the security room and bathroom. They were even in the _vents_ , something that Mike found incredibly strange. He'd have to ask Scott about that later.

After the fourth dark, creepy hallway with a decapitated head at the end, Mike found he was losing the will to live. Slumped low in his seat with his head pillowed on his arms on the desk, he glanced at the time in the bottom corner of the screen. 4:30. Half an hour left until he could leave. Brilliant.

Mike groaned, burying his face in his arms. He'd gotten there for twelve, but it felt like he'd been there for an eternity already. Still, it got him out of that dingy flat, with Mrs. Jones poking her nose where it wasn't wanted and the couple in the flat next-door having extremely loud sex at the most inappropriate of times. Nobody needed to hear that at four in the morning.

Nobody.

Finally, at 4:57, Mike turned the screen off. He stretched, his back popping as it straightened. Finally, home time.

Mike's paper mountain was still in reception, weighted down by a little Bonnie head paperweight Scott must have found from somewhere. At the top sat his new contract, the words _'Fazbear Fright'_ printed large and bold at the top. At least it was thinner than the last one. Plucking it from under Bonnie, Mike took the time to thoroughly skim the document. A pen lay next to the stack, perched innocently on the teak wood. Mike pocketed it. He wasn't signing something he'd only skimmed, that was always a bad idea. He'd get it to Scott later.

And right now? Mike defiantly needed a nap.

* * *

 **AN: So, a wild Spingyboi appears. And already playing with Mikey huh? At least wait for the night shift, ugh! Also, Helpy, because why not.**

 **Edited: 13th Jan, 2018.**

 **Otherwise, don't forget to comment, favourite and follow!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: I don't own FNaF**

* * *

Mike had always been a natural early riser, who could wake up at the crack of dawn and still feel refreshed and ready for the day ahead. However, it didn't mean he had to like it, and after a fitful night in a sofa, Mike felt even less ready to get up.

Mike groaned at the sound of his alarm, his face mushed into the fake brown leather of his sofa. Surprisingly, he'd been incredibly tired when he'd gotten back to his flat, and had all but collapsed into the couch after he had set his alarm. The sound of it now, blaring in his ear after spending a couple of hours on his sofa was not exactly welcome.

He reached for his phone, contemplating if he should throw it at the wall or not. He probably shouldn't, but it was damn tempting. The screen lit up and Mike winced at the brightness. At the push of a button the beeping stopped, and Mike let his arm drop back to the floor, mobile still in hand. Time to get up then.

The leather making a god awful tearing sound as he separated from it. It clung to his skin, sticky and warm after the hours he'd spent unmoving on it. There was a lovely spot of drool where his head had been, and Mike rubbed at his cheek to try and remove the rest.

Mike stumbled over to his bathroom, intent on making himself look at least somewhat presentable for his 'first' day on the job. Or night. Whatever.

The white, fluorescent light of his bathroom assaulted his eyes when Mike flicked the switch. Rubbing at his eyes, Mike stumbled further into the room and caught himself on the sink. Mike stated into the mirror in front of him. He was still pale, or maybe he'd always been pale, his veins practically visible under the thin skin of his temples. His dark hair was matted up after his brief nap, sticking up in odd directions and refused to smooth down when he patted it with water. He really needed to invest in a hairbrush at this point. Sighing in defeat, he reached over into his shower to turn the stream on, leaving the water to warm up as he brushed his teeth and got undressed. Stepping into the stream was akin to receiving a blessing at this point, and Mike let the water rush over him, chasing away the lingering stickiness that seemed to coat him.

Mike could feel in his bones how _well_ this night was going to go. Or maybe he'd just slept funny.

* * *

Three hours later found Mike sat at his desk, staring into his maintenance computer screen like it would offer him a cure for his boredom. "Order cups, print flyers, would've thought he'd've mention this _before_." Mike grumbled "Unclog toilets? No-ones even used them yet, how the Hell could they be blocked? And why is it a computer function?" Sighing, Mike tapped through a couple of the camera feeds, staring at empty room after empty room. God this was so _boring_. How could people do this type of shit for a living? Maybe he could take a nap? A nap couldn't possibly hurt.

Mike shut his eyes.

A sharp crash came from outside the room. Blinking too, Mike gave a groan, stretching his arms above his head to hear his shoulders pop. Another little clatter like a mop falling on the floor managed to rouse him further, and Mike rolled himself over to the camera screen, lazily flipping through the cameras. Probably just a cat. He flipped through the different feeds, landing on the storage room.

The red doors that he had locked just that afternoon were wide open, still swinging on their hinges as if something had forced it's way through them. Mike glanced up over the screen. The rabbit animatronic was standing just outside the door.

Mike blinked. Closed his eyes and counted to five. Opened them.

The bunny was still there, it's yellow fur matted around the joints. It was peaking around the corner, like it didn't want him to see it, even though it was a giant, off-yellow animatronic rabbit costume. A costume that could apparently move on it's own. What the Hell had he signed up for?

"Um..," Mike stuttered. The animatronic continued to stare at him. Very slowly, Mike turned back to his desk, ignoring the way his hands shook. There was a creek, and a groan. Mike didn't dare look. When he finally did, peaking out of the corner of his eye, it was gone.

Ok. So maybe he'd imagined it. Yeah, obviously. His sleep addled brain was playing tricks on him, same as yesterday. That didn't alter the fact that the store room's doors were still wide open on his screen. Something tapped on the glass of his little room.

Mike looked up.

Yep, that was Bonnie alright. Staring into his room, in full view this time. Its jaw was twitching, like it couldn't wait to chomp down on his head. Mike took a deep breath, not daring to look away as he palmed at his desk, searching for is mobile so he could call for assistance. In his fumbling, Mike knocked at his keyboard, and one of the old tapes Scott had mentioned earlier that day started playing in another room. Almost instantly, the bunny was up and off, marching it's way down the corridor and, thank _fuck_ , away from Mike.

Ok, so its attracted to sound.

Quick as lightning Mike was flicking through the cameras, following the yellow bunny suit through the building until it entered a bathroom. As Mike watched, it seemed to stop in front of one of the mirrors. It started to stare at itself. Mike wondered if he should turn the camera off so it could have a minute alone to contemplate its existence.

God what the actual living _fuck_?

* * *

So that was the game they played for the majority of the night. The springlock suit would get too close to the security room, Mike would distract it with a tape, and soon Mike was feeling comfortable enough to relax again, if only slightly. Spring Bonnie was in the kitchen, surveying the old ovens that probably hadn't seen use since the early nineties. Mike could feel his eyes drooping.

... _SMASH_!

For the second time that night Mike was jolted awake by a crash, only this time it came with the added bonus of a giant yellow rabbit in his room.

Mike froze.

Despite his terror, Bonnie wasn't paying that much attention to him, too busy looking at the maintenance screen on the opposite side of the room to Mike. It would've had to have walked past him to get there. Jesus, how hadn't he woken up? His coffee cup was smashed on the floor, the last dregs of cold coffee spilled on the concrete surface.

Many things were not going as planned.

"Um-" Mike started, and Bonnie's head swung round on its stump eerily to stare at him. Mike started to panic. "Hey, no! No, don't pay any attention to me, I'm, ah, I'm not gonna bother you! You can, order as many paper towels as you want. Just, maybe don't eat me? Please?"

Bonnie's mouth unhinged like a snake, it's old plastic teeth as gray and dirty as the rest of it. _"M.. mi-al.."_

The bright chime from Mike's mobile interrupted the breathy rasp of the animatronic. Mike glanced down at it. Six o'clock, end of shift.

When he looked back up, the golden rabbit was gone.

* * *

 **Let's ignore that uts been a year, ok?**

 **Let me know what you think!**


End file.
